Oddychanie wodą
Oddychanie wodą Treść ODDYCHANIE WODĄ Autor: Haliela Myrma Kroczył suchymi, zatłoczonymi ulicami Bal Fell, radując się, że mija same obce mu twarze. Na przystaniach Vivek nie mógł się cieszyć taką anonimowością. Był tam znanym przemytnikiem, lecz tutaj mógł być, kim tylko chciał. Nic nie znaczącym paserem. Nawet studentem. Niektórzy wręcz obijali się o niego, jakby mówiąc „Nawet nam się nie śniło, ażeby bezczelnie stwierdzić, że tu nie pasujesz". W żadnej z tawern nie znalazł Seryne Relas, lecz wiedział, że gdzieś tu była. Może za oknem któregoś z domostw lub przy jakiejś kupie gnoju, zajęta poszukiwaniem składników do zaklęcia. Nie znał się na zajęciach czarodziejek, ale wiedział, że zawsze robią coś ekscentrycznego. Z powodu swoich uprzedzeń niemalże minął starą Dunmerkę pijącą ze studni. Zdawało mu się to zbyt prozaiczne, ale na pierwszy rzut oka wiedział, że była to Seryne Relas, wielka czarodziejka. - Zapłacę ci - powiedział do jej odwróconej tyłem postaci. - Jeśli nauczysz mnie tajemnicy oddychania pod wodą. Odwróciła się z mokrym uśmiechem przecinającym poznaczoną czasem twarz. - Chłopcze, ja nią nie oddycham. Ja tylko gaszę pragnienie. - Nie drwij ze mnie - powiedział twardo. - Albo jesteś Seryne Ralas i nauczysz mnie zaklęcia oddychania pod wodą, albo nią nie jesteś. Więcej możliwości nie widzę. - Chłopcze, jeśli chcesz się nauczyć oddychać pod wodą, musisz zdać sobie sprawę, że w istocie jest więcej możliwości. Szkoła przemiany daje same możliwości, zmienia schematy, sprawia, że coś może być czymś innym. Może wcale nie nazywam się Seryne Relas, ale mogę cię nauczyć, jak oddychać pod wodą - otarła zmoczone usta. - A może jestem Seryne Relas i cię niczego nie nauczę. Albo jestem w stanie ci pokazać, jak się to robi, lecz ty niczego nie pojmiesz. - Pojmę - odparł wprost. - Dlaczego po prostu nie kupisz sobie czaru oddychania pod wodą albo eliksiru w Gildii Magów? - spytała. - Tak się to zwykle załatwia. - Są za słabe - odparł. - Będę musiał spędzić pod wodą dłuższy czas. Zapłacę ci tyle, ile zażądasz, ale masz nie zadawać żadnych pytań. Powiedziano mi, że możesz mnie nauczyć. - Jak ci na imię, chłopcze? - To jest pytanie - odparł. Nazywał się Tharien Winloth, aczkolwiek w Vivek mówiono na niego Działka. Jego pracą było pobieranie w imieniu szefa z Camonna Tong procentu łupu od przemytników, kiedy zawijali do portu. Z tego procentu on dostawał swój procent. Ostatecznie nie było tego wiele. Nie miał przy sobie wiele złota, a wszystko, co posiadał, oddał Seryne Relas. Lekcje rozpoczęły się jeszcze tego samego dnia. Czarodziejka zabrała swojego ucznia, którego tytułowała po prostu „chłopcem", nad piaszczysty brzeg morza. - Nauczę cię potężnego zaklęcia oddychania pod wodą - zakomunikowała. - Musisz je jednak doskonale opanować. Jak ze wszystkim: im więcej ćwiczysz, tym lepiej ci wychodzi. Ale to za mało. Aby osiągnąć iście mistrzowski poziom, musisz zrozumieć to, co robisz. Nie wystarczy po prostu wykonać doskonałego pchnięcia nożem - musisz wiedzieć, co i dlaczego robisz. - Przecież to wynika ze zdrowego rozsądku - powiedział Tharien. - Owszem - powiedziała Seryne, zamykając oczy. - W zaklęciach przemiany chodzi o niezdrowy rozsądek. O nieskończone możliwości, dotknięcie nieba, przełknięcie przestrzeni, taniec z czasem, podpalenie lodu, uwierzenie, że nierealne może się ziścić. Musisz pojąć zasady wszechrzeczy, a następnie je złamać. - To brzmi... bardzo trudno - odparł Tharien, próbując nie zdradzać emocji. Seryne wskazała małą srebrną rybkę wijącą się w wodzie przy brzegu. - One nie mają trudności. Doskonale oddychają pod wodą. - Ale to żadna magia. - Ja ci mówię, chłopcze, że wręcz przeciwnie. Przez kilka tygodni Seryne musztrowała ucznia. Im bardziej rozumiał, co robił i im więcej trenował, tym dłużej mógł oddychać pod wodą. Gdy odkrył, że może już rzucać zaklęcie na tak długo, na ile chce, podziękował czarodziejce i pożegnał ją. - Została ostatnia lekcja - powiedziała. - Musisz się nauczyć, że żądza to za mało. Świat położy kres twojemu zaklęciu, niezależnie od tego, jaki jesteś dobry i jak bardzo tego pragniesz. - Tej lekcji z chęcią odmówię - powiedział i ruszył w krótką drogę z powrotem do Vivek. Nabrzeże niewiele się zmieniło. Nos wyłapywał te same zapachy, uszy te same dźwięki, a oczy - te same postacie. Jak donieśli Tharienowi koledzy, jego szef znalazł sobie nowego Działkę. Wciąż poszukiwali przemytniczego okrętu Morodrung, lecz porzucili nadzieję, że jeszcze go kiedykolwiek ujrzą. Tharien wiedział, że nie ujrzą. Dawno temu widział, jak tonie niedaleko brzegu. W bezksiężycową noc rzucił poznane zaklęcie i zanurkował we wzburzone, purpurowe fale. Oczami wyobraźni widział bezkres możliwości, śpiewające księgi, niebieską zieleń, wodę, która była powietrzem, że każdy ruch kończyn przybliża go do zatopionego okrętu pełnego skarbów. Gdy parł głębiej i głębiej, czuł wokół siebie przypływ magicznej energii. Przed sobą ujrzał niewyraźną sylwetkę Morodrunga, którego maszt falował na wietrze podmorskich pływów. Poczuł też, że jego zaklęcie się rozpływa. Zdołał zakrzywić rzeczywistość na tak długo, by wypłynąć na powierzchnię, lecz nie na tyle, aby dotrzeć do statku. Następnej nocy znów zanurkował. Tym razem zaklęcie było silniejsze. Ujrzał okręt w pełnej krasie pokryty mułem i dennym osadem. Rana w kadłubie ziała w miejscu, w którym statek uderzył w rafę. Z wnętrza docierał błysk złota. Znów jednak poczuł zaciskające się szczęki rzeczywistości i musiał wracać na powierzchnię. Trzeciej nocy dopłynął do sterówki, mijając nabrzmiałe ciała żeglarzy, rozbierane przez ryby. Puste, rybie oczy i rozwarte w ostatnim tchnieniu usta. Gdyby tylko znali zaklęcie, przelotna myśl zakłóciła mu marzenia o złocie rozsypanym w zęzie. Uznał, że zabierze tyle, ile zdoła naładować w kieszenie, lecz solidna, metalowa skrzynia kusiła go większym bogactwem. Na burcie wisiał rząd kluczy. Próbował jednego po drugim, lecz żaden nie otworzył zaryglowanej skrzyni. Brakowało jednego klucza. Tharien rozejrzał się po kajucie. Gdzież on jest? Jego wzrok przykuło ciało jednego z żeglarzy, unoszące się w makabrycznym tańcu w pobliżu skrzyni. Jego ręce ciasno zaciskały się na jakimś przedmiocie. To był klucz. Gdy okręt zaczął tonąć, marynarz najwyraźniej rzucił się do żelaznej skrzyni. To, co się w niej znajdowało, musiało być bardzo cenne. Tharien zabrał klucz i otworzył skrzynkę. Była pełna tłuczonego szkła. Po przeczesaniu zawartości wyczuł coś twardego i wyciągnął dwie butelki jakiegoś rodzaju wina. Uśmiechnął się w duchu do biednego alkoholika. Spośród wszystkich skarbów Morodrunga, to było najważniejsze dla zmarłego żeglarza. Wtem, Tharien Winloth poczuł falę rzeczywistości. Zlekceważył natarcie nieugiętej, posępnej rzeczywistości na barierę jego zaklęcia. Umiejętność oddychania pod wodą słabła. Nie było czasu na wynurzenie. Nie było czasu, by zrobić cokolwiek. Gwałtowny wdech, płuca napełniają się zimną, mętną wodą. Kilka dni później przemytnicy pracujący na przystani natknęli się na wyrzucone na brzeg ciało dawnego Działki. Znalezienie zwłok w wodach Vivek nie było czymś niezwykłym. Przedmiotem dyskusji przy wielu butelkach flinu stały się natomiast dwie buteleczki eliksiru oddychania pod wodą znalezione w rękach zmarłego. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki